


Sold to be His Wife

by ancslove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced to Drink Piss, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/pseuds/ancslove
Summary: This marriage would erase her father’s debts and ensure a good future for her brother.  Her new husband was rich and well-connected, and sure to keep her in luxury for the rest of her days.  What did it matter that he was twice her age and had eyes flat and cold as a lizard?





	Sold to be His Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dentalhygienist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalhygienist/gifts).



_“He loaned me money, and I can’t afford to repay him. The amount would bankrupt me and ruin our family.”_

The ceremony was simple and elegant, yet cold. Vows were exchanged, formal and impersonal. Afterward, the groom pecked his new bride on the lips as crystal flutes of champagne _clinked_ in celebration. The whole ordeal lasted perhaps half an hour. And Ari’s life would never be the same.

_“He owns the entire county, practically. You’ll want for nothing as his bride. But he can ruin us all if we refuse to give him satisfaction.”_

She barely saw the inside of the mansion that was to be her new home as she was whisked up the stairs. The ornate, glossy exterior was foreboding enough. She remembered well the huge windows and marble cornices and columns, the day her father had presented it to her and informed her that she must marry as soon as she reached her majority, to save his life and good name. This marriage would erase her father’s debts and ensure a good future for her brother. Her new husband was rich and well-connected, and sure to keep her in luxury for the rest of her days. What did it matter that he was twice her age and had eyes flat and cold as a lizard?

_“Look here, daughter. You will marry him and do your duty to your father and your new husband. This deal was made when you were not yet thirteen years old, and you have no choice.”_

 

Now, Ari stood at the threshold of her new bedroom. She picked nervously at a crease in her gown as her wide eyes took in the imposing, four-post bed that dominated the room. At her side, her husband gripped her arm firmly, leading her into the room and to the bed. Ari felt her heart clench as she moved forward, suddenly confronting the reality of her situation.

“Sit for a minute, Arienne.”

Startled out of her fear, Ari obeyed instantly. Cool fingers closed around her chin, tilting her face up. Her husband studied her dispassionately for a moment, before releasing her. Ari stayed still, waiting for him to continue.

“My wife. From this day forth, in the eyes of the law and our community, you belong to me. I expect you will fulfill your duties to me, without hesitation or complaint.”

Ari swallowed her gasp. She’d heard rumors that her husband was a strict and exacting man.

“My household staff will see to the estate. Your role here is a more personal one. You will please me with your body, attend my needs, and be a gracious hostess for my guests.”

Ari frowned. “What am I to do during the day?”

“When I am here, you will ensure that all my needs are met. When I’m not, you will maintain your beauty, obey my instructions, and keep to this suite. That last is for your protection, Arienne. The staff are not your friends. If you go roaming alone, they may misunderstand.”

Ari cocked her head at that. How would they misunderstand? Would they think she was here to usurp their positions? Interfere with their jobs?

“Lastly, wife, you will have no need of clothes here. Strip for me. This marriage isn’t official until consummation.”

Ari looked up at her husband. “What do you me--!”

 

Before she could finish her question, he struck. Like a cobra, he darted forward to grab the neckline of her gown and pull. The fabric ripped to her waist, baring her upper body. Shocked and frightened, Ari scrambled to help him remove the remains of her dress, hoping not to anger him any more. She sat trembling before him, blushing at her sudden nakedness.

Her husband drank her in, eyes no longer flat but gleaming with lust.

“When I give you an order, Arienne, you obey _without hesitation_.”

Ari nodded, and tried to slow her breathing as he stripped down in front of her. Too soon, he was on her again. His naked body blanketed hers, bearing her down on the bed. His lips plundered hers hungrily, tongue thrusting inside her mouth. It was too quick, too rough, and Ari tried to keep pace with him, but he was in no mood to slow down. One hand tangled in her long hair, immobilizing her head, while the other grabbed and squeezed her breasts. Ari struggled to breathe against his mouth, hands coming up to push against his shoulders.

Her thighs were nudged apart, and Ari tensed in fear. Her whimper was swallowed by the fierce kiss, so deep and wet she choked on the foreign tongue in her mouth. Suddenly, her husband shoved himself forward, and he was inside her. Ari screamed into his mouth, but his only response was to grab both her wrists and pin them to the mattress on either side of her head. Then, he began to move.

Ari sobbed. It hurt more than anything she’d ever felt before, and none of the stories the older girls whispered could have prepared her for this night. Held down, invaded, and smothered, she could only try to endure. At last, her husband ended the kiss that stole her breath.

“Beautiful. Well worth the money I lost to your degenerate father. You’ll be a lovely little toy.”

He sped up his thrusts, pistoning in and out with growing force. He licked and sucked Ari’s neck, still holding down her wrists. Ari wanted to tell him that she’d obey, that he didn’t need to restrain or force her, but the words wouldn’t come. Finally, he shoved himself deep inside her, and filled her with his spend.

"Damn, you're a tight cunt.  I've waited so long for this."

Ari panted for breath, stunned by the speed and force of her deflowering. Her husband released her wrists, his hands returning to the length of her body as she lay in shocked silence. He groped and played with her breasts, squeezing their fullness and twisting her nipples, and dipped lower to stroke her stomach and hips. Ari felt more like a piece of meat than a wife. Taken. Used. Defiled. A toy, he’d called her.

 

When at last he slipped from her body, she hoped the night’s ordeal was over. Instead, he pulled her up by her hair, and commanded her to open her mouth.

“Clean my cock, wife. Use your tongue, and swallow what I give you.”

Afraid of punishment and just wanting it to be finished, Ari obeyed. She licked around the length of her husband’s shaft, trying to clean the blood and sperm. She was too numb to feel the shame and disgust inherent in the act. At her husband’s insistence, she took the head of his cock into her mouth and learned to suck. The grunts and moans from her husband at least told her she was pleasing him, as she swallowed the filth.

"That's it, suck me, clean me off.  You're mouth feels so good.  Tight and hot, just the way I like!  My friends are going to love you.  You'll be beautiful, all naked and tied up, as we take turns shooting our loads on your face."

His hand came up to clamp down on her head, holding her in place. Before Ari could struggle, a stream of liquid spurted into her mouth. Hot and acrid, it flooded her tongue and poured toward her throat. He was pissing in her mouth. Horrified, Ari tried to jerk back, but his hand prevented her escape.

“Swallow it, Arienne. Swallow my piss. You are here to serve my needs, and part of that service will be helping me to empty my bladder, not just my balls. So swallow every drop, and don’t you dare throw up.”

Ari swallowed and choked, fearing that she would drown if she refused. And the thought of drowning in piss was too humiliating to entertain. So she swallowed down the bitter fluid, and hated herself for it.

“Rest now, wife. I’ll have a servant dispose of these clothes, you won’t be needing them again. Be ready and pliant, the next time I want to use your sweet body.”

Her husband swept from the room, and she could hear him laughing and lewdly praising her to the servants outside. She was alone, locked now in a life of pain and degradation at the mercy of her powerful husband. Ari closed her eyes and wept.


End file.
